


Interlude XXIX

by Cerdic519



Series: Elementary 221B [236]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Supernatural
Genre: Embarrassment, F/M, Heaven, M/M, Minor Character Death, Retirement, Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 09:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12033165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerdic519/pseuds/Cerdic519
Summary: A Watson family picnic on the downs before some dark times - and afterlife can be a dog!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fandom_Nerd_All_The_Time](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Nerd_All_The_Time/gifts).



_[Begin narration by Mr. Benjamin Watson, né Warburton]_

I sighed as I stared out across the Downs. It was good to get away from the house for a while, and on this warm summer's day there were several families enjoying picnics on the hills overlooking the town below. Down there, life went on as normal – but for how much longer?

I have to admit that I had been surprised when our useless lump of a prime minister, Mr. Neville Chamberlain, had finally if belatedly made a stand against the rapacious Herr Hitler of Germany, who had gobbled up the Rhineland, his native Austria, the Sudetenland and the rump Czechoslovakia unopposed, and was now threatening Poland. I suspected (cynically, my dear wife said, but accurately) that Chamberlain had only acted in the belief that Berlin would never attack Warsaw because of the threat from Soviet Russia beyond it. But if the rumours coming out of eastern Europe were to be believed, that theory was about to go up in smoke.

My ever efficient wife was marshalling the family for the meal, and I smiled at her as she did so. Earlier Ben and I had taken his eldest, my grandson Sherlock, over to see the latter's namesake and my father in their cottage. The two reprobates lived happily and (fairly) quietly on the Downs, and had declined my invitation to join us because... I knew damn well why! Over eighty the both of them, and still..... well, both Ben and I had blushed when young Sherlock had asked as to why we had to wait outside the cottage before going in!

The new Sherlock was already growing into the image of his namesake, and was a quiet, serious boy, far from the standard loud three-year-old. I watched as he was stood staring out across the Downs, and a girl of a similar age from the family some yards away from us wandered over to him and....

Was she simpering at him? She was, damnation!

I smiled to myself. I could just imagine my father rolling his eyes when I told him that later.

I could not know then that I would see neither my dear father nor his friend ever again.

_[End narration by Mr. Benjamin Watson, né Warburton]_


	2. Chapter 2

God smiled as He looked around the small cottage interior. A perfect copy of the one belonging to His most wayward son and a certain renegade hunter – or at least the earthly bodies that they would only inhabit for only a short time now. Everything, right down to the guinea-pig in its cage and the bees buzzing happily in the back garden, was perfect - including (and His wife had made clear just how important this was) all that sound-proofing around the perimeter! 

He walked into the kitchen, and stopped. What in Heaven was _that_ doing here?

He returned to His own house to find the wife busy baking – pie, of course. Sometimes even a Supreme Being was allowed to roll His eyes.

“That looks very good”, He said. “But tell me, dear heart, why did you add a large dog basket, and those dog-collars? They only have their bees and that suicidal guinea-pig of theirs?”

Sometimes, even a Supreme Being asked dumb questions. The knowing smile on His wife's face was....

“Euw!”

“I got the idea from two friends of theirs who arrived recently, a Mr. Hobbs and a Mr. Spears”, She smiled, dusting the pie with sugar. “Our hunter is an angel's mate now, and must learn to Know His Place. And if he 'forgets'.... well, I am sure that our son can 'train' him.”

“TMI, dearest!”

“In that case”, She said sweetly, “you had better not examine the contents of the bedside cabinets.”

And sometimes, being a Supreme Being had certain disadvantages. Like the ability to do something automatically before your brain has quite enough time to tell you that it would in fact be a really, really bad idea because.....

God went pale.

“Our hunter may not survive to see his second existence!” He said, shocked. 

“I know”, She smiled. “Why did you think the cottage is in such a remote dimension, and that I asked for all that sound-proofing?”

God just shook His head at Her, and looked at His watch.

“I had better dispatch Sasha”, He sighed. “It is time.”


End file.
